Devils Dont Cry
by DannyYukiUchiha
Summary: Naruto meets a young teen at a young age tht saves him from a mob Read andfind the rest out


**Devils Don't Cry**

**AN: Sorry I haven't Updated my others stories I will try to get back on track **

**Danny(like Vergil and a bit of Dante): Trish, Lady, Kyrie and Tsunami **

**Naruto(Full on Dante): Hinata,Tenten, FemKyuubi and Temari**

**Naruto(Full on Dante) : I don't own Devil may cry or Naruto but if I did I would have Naruto smart and intelligent and if I owned Devil May Cry well it would stay how it is**

Talking

_Thinking_

**Chapter 1**

Two boys were sitting in a Shop one was at a desk he is about 20 yrs of age and has brown hair (Shaped like sasuke's but abit longer) with Red eyes he is about 5'9 in height and is fairly tanned he is wearing a plain Black shirt and anbu style pants behind him is his Katana well not exactly his for he found it on top of a tower he was searching this Katana is none other then Vergil's O-Katana Yamato His Name is Danny. Danny is currently resting back in the seat behind the desk with his feet up eating a slice of pepperoni pizza wen the phone rings

RING…RING

Danny lifts one of his legs of the desk and slams it down on the desk sending the phone into the air as the phone falls down he catches it and places it to his ear

''Hello Devil May Cry how may I help you'' Danny nods as the other man talks ''Alright ill make sure to bring him with me see ya in a week Sandaime-Sama'' He places the phone back on the stand and looks towards another room and sighs ''_ I hope he understands''._

Another boy about 12 yrs old has bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes with 3 whisker like marks on his face he is wearing a plain black shirt and anbu style pants just like his brother he walks out of the room and looks towards his Brother(not by blood) ''Danny-nii-san who was on the phone'' he looks at Danny, Danny looks back at him with his Red eyes and says ''Runt it was the Sandaime Hokage he asked that I bring you back to the village to become a ninja there just like your Father and mother wanted you to be'' Naruto's eyes widen in surprise then he narrows them at his brother ''and what did you say to him'' Danny in return Looks at his brothers eyes and sees anger in them and sighs '' I said ill bring you back but listen you wont be alone I promised you id never leave you alone since I rescued you from that mob about 6 yrs ago''.

(Flashback: Konoha years Bk)

Currently a 6 yr old Naruto was running from a mob of 6 people and 3 of them were chunin. Naruto turned into a alley to find it was a dead end and turned only to see the mob there and decided to close his eyes and wait for the impact of weapons but only heard the mob shout '' Who are you get out of the way'' or ''He must be a demon lover kill him as well'' so Naruto opened his eyes to see a 14 yr old boy standing in front of him with 5 kunai in his chest staring at mob with a katana on his hip, the boy turns and looks at Naruto and smiles ''turn away kid don't want u to see this'' Naruto nods and closes his eyes as the boy turns back and faces the mob '' so a mob of six think its alright to try and kill an innocent 6 yr old coz of what reason'' The boy stares at the Mob with his red eyes gazing into every member of the mobs eyes, one of the members was stupid enough to shout ''Coz he's the kyuubi that attacked out village'' after the member finished his sentence his upper body slowly slid off of the lower part of his body as the other members see the boy cleaning the bloody off of his blade ''anyone else want to accuse him of being a demon'' the mob members quickly shook the heads and ran away as fast as they could.

The Teen turned to face young Naruto and sat on the floor next to him ''U can open your eyes now but pay no attention to the mess in front of us just look at me okay'' Naruto nodded and lifted his head up and looked at the teen ''u-u-ur not gonna hurt me are you'' the teen smiles at him and shakes his head ''No im not don't worry I just spotted these people chasing after you and decided to interfere with what ever they were planning on doing'' Naruto looks at him ''im Naruto Uzumaki thank you for helping me ummm '' then teen smiles and say ''Danny, Danny Sparda nice to meet you Uzumaki Naruto'' the two talked for what it seemed for like hours then the Hokage turned up with 2 anbu and they see Naruto smiling and laughing with a teen they never recognized before.

The Sandaime Hokage walked up to the pair and clears his throat catching there attention ''Naruto im glad to see your okay and who is this young man with you'' Naruto jumps up and looks at the Hokage ''HOKAGE JI-JI ~he runs and hugs the old man as Danny Stands up and looks at the pair and stands in front of the Hokage '' My Name is Danny Sparda Sir I saw a mob chasing Naruto and decided to help him but as you see by the dead body that one of them had to die to drive the rest away'' the old kage smiles at Danny ''Thank you for helping him out Danny-kun'' Danny just bows his head and smiles ''Hokage-sama if it is a problem I would like to take Naruto out of the village with me and maybe I could teach him some things and if he wants to come back after 6-7 years he can'' the old kage seem to think about it then looked at Naruto as he smiled with stars in his eyes thinking about getting some training, the old kage lets out a small chuckle and nods his head ''okay then Naruto go pack and meet Danny at the North gate'' Naruto nods his head and runs towards his apartment as Neko and inu disappear following him to make sure he's safe, The hokage turns and looks at Danny ''Take care of him he means a lot to me he's like a grandson to me'' Danny nods his head and makes his way to the north gate.

(at the north gat of Konoha)

Danny was leaning against a post waiting for Naruto to arrive about 5 minutes later Naruto arrives with his Bag and smiles at Danny ''im ready Danny-nii-san'' Danny tilts his said at the suffix but shrugs it off and looks at Naruto ''from now on your with me I promise you your never gonna be alone again'' Naruto smiles and hugs danny then starts to walk out of the gate with danny following, Naruto unaware of a 6 year old pale eyed Hyuuga watching him _''Good l-luck N-aruto K-un''._

_(__End Flashback)_

Naruto nods his head and goes and packs his things while Danny stands up from his desk and goes and packs his things as well.

_**AN: Well there u have it I think this is my best so far but don't u guys who like my FF13xNaruto crossover im either gonna do a new one or continue that one I dont know yet **_

_**Well please review coz I haven't done this in a while so please if you don't like it tell me but be gentle **_

_**Thanks **_

_**Danny Sparda :o)**_


End file.
